savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff
The Saving Private Ryan Wiki has a group of staff compiled of Admins (or Sysops) and Buereaucrats and Moderators. These users have been given extra abilities to help clean, maintain and operate the Wiki. They are not the same as Wikia Staff as those users are staff on all wikis. Rolls of staff Administrators Administrators, also called sysops (sys'tem '''op'erators) are active and regular users who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Administrators are expected to respect, follow, enforce and be familiar with policy as they are known and trusted members of the community. They can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. By default, these privileges are granted indefinitely and are only removed under exceptional circumstances involving high level intervention. Administrators perform essential housekeeping chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. Among them are watching the articles for deletion debates and carrying out the consensus of the community on keeping or deleting these articles, keeping an eye on new and changed articles to swiftly delete obvious vandalism, and meeting user requests for help that require administrative access. Since administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, users seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In general, administrators acting in this role are neutral. They '''do not have any direct involvement in the issues they are helping people with. People can gain sysop rights in one of two ways: * On smaller wikis were there is little to no community activity outside of wiki staff, the applicant simply requests directly to the owner of the wiki who will then decide if they should be based on if they make a lot of valid edits and be active regularly among other things. If other staff are also present, the owner typically asks for their views on the applicant in question as well. * For wikis that have a large and widespread community, requests are held up to a democratic vote from the entire community, members usually getting the opportunity to ask questions to the applicant for them to respond to, usually to see how they will benefit the wiki by being an Administrator. When wikis are of such a substantial size, it is typical of the applicant to have already had experience as a moderator or rollback, essentially "climbing the staff ladder". Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are Saving Private Ryan's Wiki users with the same capabilities as an administrator with the addition of the technical abilities to: :* Promote other users to administrator or bureaucrat status :* Give trusted users rollback privillages Bureaucrats can also remove both rollback and sysop rights, but do not have the ability to remove the bureaucrat right, or grant other levels of access. That is in the hands of the Wikia Staff. Who ever founds a wiki instantly gains these rights, in this wiki's case that would make the first bureaucrat LazerPlayer. Rollback and Moderators Moderators are users who are granted rights to monitor the IRC chat on the wiki and are able to "rollback" vandal edits if the need arises. Currently, the only rollback users are also Admins or Bureaucrats. Their duties on the wiki help assist the administrators to keep the wiki clean, having the ability to: *Revert a series of vandalism and bad edits with a single click. *Remove and restore forum and message wall threads and replies from any user. *Close and/or reopen threads. *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Kick and ban people from chat. Wikia Staff Wikia Staff are users who have full access to all of Wikia and should not be confused with the staff of Saving Private Ryan Wiki. If you require the help of a Wikia staff member, see . Who is who? To make it quicker and easier for Wikia contributors to tell which users have which role, their user names have been highlighted as follows: *Bureaucrats are highlighted as Gold *Administrators are highlighted as Medium Blue List of Staff These people are the staff on the wiki: Bureaucrats Zimimi - Zimimi is the acting owner of the wiki. Speak with Zimimi if you have requests to be an admin or requesting comments or pages be deleted. Please give your reasons. Admins Snivystorm - Young but knowledgeable. Specialises in coding and maintaining pages. Speak with him for minor issues and advice i.e: asking for help with editing, how to create pages and the content of pages etc. Gunman6 - Old but experienced. Knows his way around the wiki. See him for page errors or blocking peoples accounts. If you have any thoughts on actors or actress pages that should be on the wiki, speak with him about said pages. Retired Staff LazerPlayer - The creator of the wiki. Bureaucrat from 2009 -2011 (officially Januray 2nd 2016) AnyGuy - AnyGuy was one of the acting owners of the wiki. Bureaucrat from May 15 2011 - December 29th 2013 (officially January 2nd 2016) Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Site administration